Who is the Doctor?
by chrisfardell
Summary: Thoughts of various characters about the Doctor. Chapter 9. Stackman Lux 'Silence in the Library' Silence in the Library Spoilers.
1. Last of the Time Lords

**1. Last of the Time Lords**

_Lucy Saxon_

The Doctor, he is clearly of the same race as of Har.., no, the Master. Who does he think he is, even though he may or may not be the only other 'Time Lord of Gallifrey' in existence, to imprison him in the TARDIS. (How would he be able to repair it anyway...). Who are you Doctor, that you want to spare your enemy? Who are you that you think you can take action on behalf of a civilisation that no longer exists? Though you think you have won, you will still lose! Goodbye Harold...

_The report of the gun is heard on the bridge of the _Valiant_, the Doctor is then heard urging the Master to survive._

_"Just one bullet. You can do it"_

_"No!"_

_"__**Regenerate!**__" the Doctor cries out._

_The Master cries out defiantly and dies. The Doctor cries over his body._


	2. The Sound of Drums

**2. The Sound of Drums**

_Martha Jones_

We are standing on the tarmac as the President of the United States meets the Master. We watch as they meet, hidden by our perception filter keys. Jack, the Doctor and I, the only one's who can save the world from him, and these Toclafane that he is talking about. I can't even imagine what the Doctor is thinking. But why, Doctor, why do you think that the Master is your responsibility? Sure he is the only other Time Lord in existance, that you and the Face of Boe know of, possibly the only other survivor of the Time War, what are you thinking Doctor?


	3. Utopia

**3. Utopia**

_Chantho_

Chan the Doctor, who is he tho?

Chan how did he arrive on this planet tho? Chan how did he and his companions survive the futurekind tho?

Chan Professor Yana has started acting strange since he arrived tho!

Chan I need to look after him tho. Chan he needs to focus so the ship will work and the humans get to Utopia tho.


	4. Forest of the Dead

**4. The Forest of the Dead**

_CAL_

Who is this Doctor whom has saved my Library and myself? I can read every book in the Library, but they do not have information on what his motivation is, or more importantly, who he is! Who are you Doctor? Who are you?

You are more than the 'Oncoming Storm' the bringer of death and destruction of the myths and legends from thousands of worlds.

I know who you travelled with, Donna Noble. I know who she is and what her fate is.

River Song is not very forthcoming when I ask her about you. She keeps the information to herself, saying that very few people should know the Doctor's real identity. She may be right. That still doesn't mean I cannot ask the question. Who are you?


	5. Journey's End

**6. Journey's End**

_Wilfred_

Who are you Doctor? What was so horrifying that Donna had to forget about you entirely? Something more terrifying than those 'Daleks? That is something that I don't like to contemplate. But still I ask, _Who_ are you?


	6. The Stolen Earth

**7. The Stolen Earth**

_Harriet Jones_

The Daleks are coming. I hope that the message that we are sending gets through to you Doctor. I have always wondered, though Doctor. Who are you? Why is it that you go around meddeling with other's affairs? What happened to make you do this?


	7. Turn Left

**7. Turn Left**

_Donna Noble (Alternate)_

The Doctor. Who is he that the Earth needs him? Who is this man who has apparently become indispensible to the universe itself? Who are you Doctor that you have apparently become the hero that humanity does not know about.


	8. The Next Doctor

**9. The Next Doctor**

_Jackson Lake_

I step into the real Doctor's TARDIS, which I realise stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, although I don't truely understand what that means. I look around, at the large space that fits into the small box. More incredible than anything else that I have seen since my first encounter with the Cybermen.

I move towards the console, the memories, his memories, that it brings up, being both joyous and sad. I realise that the Doctor is the last of his kind. His civilisation is lost? Was it destroyed? By those Daleks he mentioned?

Who is he that he continues to journey after loosing so much? The TARDIS seems to be lonely with him. It too is the last of its kind. Its sadness is giving me a headache. I have to go. I decide to invite him to Christmas Dinner. He needs the company...


	9. 9 Midnight

**10. Midnight**

_The Hostess_

Who is this Doctor? Why is the creaturre inside Miss Sylvestry only copying his words?

Who is he to be bossing us about?

"_...because I'm Clever!_" he says, as well as the creature inside Miss Sylvestry...

"_What does that make us then. Idiots?" _the Professor says.

_"No..."_ he and the creature say.

Why won't you say your name 'Doctor'? Why did you have to give your name as 'John Smith'? Who are you that you will not reveal your real name?


	10. 10 Silence in the Library

**11. Silence in the Library**

_Strackman Lux_

Who is this 'Doctor' who has come to The Library ahead of my expedition? What does he know? Does he know of CAL? What does Doctor Song know about him? I ask, but she refuses to answer. Who is he and what does he know of this 'Vashta Nerada'?


End file.
